


Seal the Deal

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Tail fluff [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Aquariums, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding, Fin Slapping, Kid Fic, Overprotective Sendak, Papa!Sendak, Seals (Animals), Smol!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance didn't know where he was.He couldn't understand what the humans were saying.But... something warm wraps around him and he... he finally feels safe.





	Seal the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot series that I'm calling Tail Fluff! 
> 
> It's about seal pup merman Lance getting adopted by Galran Sendak(a type of seal merpeople). 
> 
> I really wanted to make more papa!sendak stories and after watching a certain otter video this is what I got. 
> 
> Really hope you enjoy this one-shot series.

"Easy! EASY!"  
  
"Everyone, please be gentle! The baby is already under a lot of stress!"  
  
"He's waking up!"  
  
Those were the voices that Lance heard as he slowly woke from the darkness. Slapping his fins as much as he could when he felt unfamiliar hands all over him and sharp little things sticking into his skin before pulling out. He didn't like this and tried stopping with more fin slapping. But, there were more hands and unfamiliar scents invading his sense making him cry out for anyone too help. A part of him knowing that his family would not answer as he continued too cry out.  
  
"Poor thing, his colony didn't deserve this."  
  
"I know Rolo. At least all those monsters are getting justice they deserve."  
  
Lance let out another cry and finally collapsed onto the cold surface he was resting on. Allowing the humans over him to work diligently on his wounds and getting him shots to help him survive infections. When it was finally over Lance managed to open his eyes to see blurry objects and people rushing by him. He knew someone was carrying him in their arms, but he could do nothing as  he was brought to another place with more strange smells. But, as soon as a slightly familiar and yet foreign smell reach his nose he screamed.

Using all of his strength Lance started struggling against the arms and screamed when claws tried too take him. He didn't want this and he fought with all of his might to the point of biting the arms that was holding him. There was a sharp intake of breathe above before he was being moved somewhere else. When he was finally on something of a sandy ground Lance allowed too look around before bolting. Using the very little energy he had left to scamper to the corner of the room and curling up in a defensive ball.

Lance yowled in distress at the human who came over and only stopped when he finally back off after placing down what Lance assumed was milk. But, Lance felt no hunger and instead curled up tighter in a ball and wept while his caretakers looked own with distress. Rolo wanting to reach out to comfort the cub knew better and walked back with Nyma waiting at the door of the small nursery enclosure. The small cub's cries echoing the walls and distressing many few mermaids and merman that peaked from their viewing window.

But, the two care takers could only reassure and comfort the others while leaving the cub to weep.

They only panicked when Lance continued to refuse food and foster mothers.

"NO!" Lance hissed, tears gushing down his face as another bottle was shoved into his face. He sobbed as he fought against Rolo, who looked just as distressed as Lance, until the human finally let him go. Allowing Lance to waddle back into his corner and hissing with all his might at the humans.

"Lance, please..." Rolo tried, while Nyma gave small gentle smiles. But, Lance didn't want anything of it and let out a loud yowl before breaking down into sobs. Seeing Lance do this the two immediately left as they didn't want the small cub to go into another panic attack like he did the last few times. Their hearts were heavy and the two left for the meeting room to see what would be done for the cub. The two never realized that the new arrival next door lifting his massive self up at the cries of a distressed cub.

"I want too go home." Lance sobbed, looking around the small room and yowling in distress. The sand felt fake under his body and the pool of water wasn't like the water of the ocean. All the smells were wrong and the 'sky' was just a painted one. The other merseal fosters were too much for Lance and he refused their touch along with their care. He wanted his family and colony, but the memories of blood was to vivid for him too forget their fate.

A fate done in by human holding nets, harpoons and guns.

WHAM!

Lance let out a frightened squeak and stared at the entrance frantically with frightened ocean blue eyes. His fur standing up as he watched the massive figure make his way inside and terrified eyes land on the missing arm riddle with deep scars. Purple fur made Lance nervous as he was taught well on the galran merfolk and of their vicious strength. The small cub could remember faintly of a story his father told about a galran so powerful that it was able too sink ships easily.

The cub gulped as tears continued to gush out from his eyes as he watched the massive merman continue too make his way inside. At first nothing was said as Lance watched the galran sneer at the small room that could barely contain him. But, he managed even though they were half in the water that gush into the small pools. The galran didn't seem to mind and Lance rolled into a protective ball of fluff while slapping all of his fins. The galran snorted at the display and leaned down to sniff Lance while his massive ears flicked at any new noise that could be heard.

Lance let out a tiny alarmed squeak thinking he was going to be eaten... only for his face too be groomed. The tiny cub opening the eyes that he didn't think he closed to see the galran snort at him again before using his tongue too groom his fur. The little one was too shocked to do anything at first as the massive galran continued to groom his face before moving to the hair on his head. When the shock finally ebbed away Lance tried to fight away the grooming and even bit at the massive claw.

"Enough." was the stern voice and Lance curled in on himself and whined. When he tried to bite again a loud rumble came from the other above and Lance felt teeth on the nap of his neck making him freeze. Gently those teeth took his scruff and lifted him up and into his one massive arm. Blinking in surprise Lance looked up to see the galran continue to groom him and even blowing air into his fur until he was so fluffy that even his tail poof.

".... I want my family....." Lance sniffled, leaning into the warmth that he's been rejecting since the destruction of his home.

"You know of their fate." the other explained. The words made Lance flinch, but he knew it wasn't out of spite or cruelty. It was just a fact, one that was apart of the world he lived in and one of the  many dangers that he faced in the wild. Lance sniffled before letting out soft sobs as he nuzzled into the thick fur of the galra. The massive merman curled around the distressed cub and made himself comfortable. Waiting until he knew the cub was asleep before he went into a light rest.

But, opening his ears more just in case danger would dare disturb them.

Said danger came in an hour later with a frantic Rolo and Nyma coming in with a team as they stared the Lance and the galran with confusion boarded with fear.

"Lance?! Sendak! What are you doing in here?! How did you even get out!" Nyma asked, but the galran roared at the intruders startling Lance awake. The tiny cub popping his head out and letting out little mewls before burring into Sendak in order too avoid the humans. This seemed to baffle of the caretakers, vets and scientist, but Rolo saw this as a chance. Quickly he ushered someone to get Lance's food getting an odd look that was returned with a sharp one.

Soon Rolo slid in a bowl of fish and milk for Lance making Sendak growl until they were finally left alone. Once all the humans left Sendak stared and sniffed the food before pawing Lance into it. Wanting the cub to eat since the small little child was nothing more than skin and bones. But, he saw Lance fight and shake his head growling at Sendak again making the other narrow his eyes. But, this time lance seemed to stand his ground and growl back at Sendak.

"Eat and regain what you lost." Sendak demanded, making Lance shake his head.

"NO!" Lance shouted back, their fight being viewed by the humans outside.

"Why not? It smells fresh, not rotten. Eat." Sendak explained, making Lance shake his head again. The fluff ball sobbing a this point as he looked at the delicious food and milk. Sendak could tell that the child wanted to eat and became frustrated at Lance's reluctance. He pushed Lance towards the food once again getting a hard fin slap in return by the small child's tail. Sendak had finally had enough after he got a slap in the face and get a scolding roar at Lance.

The small cub completely froze and stared at Sendak in shock along with the panic human inside. For a moment there was only silence as Sendak glared down at Lance before he reached out to push the metal bowls towards the small cub. For a moment no one did anything as Lance stared at Sendak in shock before the small child started letting out little hiccups and then going into a full blown sob. Letting out little chirps and sounds to Sendak in apology who just motioned too the food again.

With another sob the little cub gently took a small fish into his mouth and started eating it. Getting Sendak to rumble in pride for the cub and started grooming him every once in while if the cub made too much of a mess. When the food was gone and Lance was full Sendak smacked the metal fishes away before settling once again with the cub protectively in his arms. Outside everyone sighed and a few cheered at the fact that Lance finally allowed himself a guardian. Meanwhile Lance snoozed in Sendak's long chest fur while the other waited for his own meal.

It took one month for Lance to be back into being nice and plump cub.

And two days for Sendak to make his escape with the cub that baffled everyone.

But, Rolo and Nyma were smiling.

Content that Lance would be care for now on.

* * *

 "Papa, where are we going?" 

"We're making out way to colder waters."

"Kay." Lance chirped, resting on Sendak's back as they made their way across the open ocean.

Lance's fur wasn't built for smooth swimming yet and the only purpose it has was to basically be a life jacket. Something that Sendak made sure of by blowing as much as he could into the fluffy brown before they made their way across the open sea. Sendak making sure to keep his sense open to hear for any predators that would dare try to make a meal out of them. On each side of them were humpback whales that were also making the journey for cold waters.

This ensured protection for Lance and a place where Sendak could rest and go hunt while the small cub laid on top of the massive beasts. In return, Sendak protected them from shark and killer whales that were a real danger for a mother humpback's own calf. Every now and then the calf would get close to curiously look at the two merfolk before going back to his mother. Hiding under her massive body for protective and for the food that she offered in milk as they swam for the food they were seeking.

"Lance, go to sleep. Night is falling." Sendak explained, making Lance yawn and snuggle into Sendak's back.

"Night papa." Lance chirped, before he snuggled more into the fur.

Sendak didn't say a word, but a pleased rumble and purr could be heard from the galran as they traveled for their new home.


End file.
